


Сложные вопросы транcфигурации

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Налаживание дипломатических связей никогда не являлось прямой обязанностью Персиваля Грейвса, но Гриндевальд думает, что увязаться за Пиквери в этом случае будет отличной идеей.





	

Налаживание дипломатических связей никогда не являлось прямой обязанностью Персиваля Грейвза, но Гриндельвальд думает, что увязаться за Пиквери в этом случае будет отличной идеей.

— Вы же говорили, что мне давно пора в отпуск, — скупо улыбается он. — Простой отпуск мне не интересен, а совместить отдых и знакомство с английским коллегами для обмена опытом было бы полезно.

Он быстро привык к чужому телу и чужому облику, быстро научился подражать настоящему Грейвзу так искусно, что даже многомудрая госпожа президент ни разу не усомнилась в том, что перед ней стоит тот самый директор Отдела магического правопорядка, который проработал с ней рука об руку много лет. Вот и сейчас он тот же ненормальный, помешанный на работе Грейвз, которого Пиквери знает как облупленного.

— Что ж, если вы хотите, — она пожимает плечами и смотрит ему в глаза прямо и открыто. Говорят, многие не выдерживают ее взгляда, но ни Грейвз, ни Гриндельвальд глаз никогда не отводят. Это ей тоже нравится. — Собираемся у портала завтра, с самого утра. Будем в английском министерстве три дня. Я надеюсь, вы найдете, чем себя занять, потому что на заседания Международного комитета магов у вас нет доступа.

— Я найду, не сомневайтесь, — Гриндельвальд кивает.

Теперь он жалеет только о том, что не догадался заранее списаться с Дамблдором, навести мосты и прибыть на встречу с ним уже подготовленным. Экспромты Гриндельвальд тоже любит, но сейчас времени слишком мало, а хочется слишком многого, чтобы он не сожалел о том, что придется пустить все на самотек.

Пока толпа невзрачных сотрудников Отдела международного магического сотрудничества — Гриндельвальд их никогда раньше не видел, кроме как мельком в дальних коридорах — с Пиквери во главе занимаются своими прямыми обязанностями, он делает то же самое, но более прицельно. Он спускается на нижний этаж Министерства.

Среди десятков спешащих по коридорам волшебников он сразу же замечает одну фигуру. Высокий человек идет неторопливо, темно-рыжие волосы, собранные в хвост и туго схваченные лентой, струятся по спине в черной форменной мантии. Геллерт чувствует, как секунды текут медленнее, а воздух вокруг превращается в вязкую сладкую патоку.

— Мистер Дамблдор? — окликает он Альбуса. Заседание Визенгамота окончилось совсем недавно, Альбус, который был одним из судей, сейчас свободен, и других дел в Министерстве у него нет, Геллерт проверял и был в этом практически уверен.

Тот оборачивается, щурит глаза за стеклами очков-половинок, присматриваясь, и наконец качает головой, как бы говоря: «К сожалению, не узнаю вас, мистер».

— Простите, с кем имею честь? — спрашивает наконец Альбус и улыбается вежливо, когда Геллерт — или Грейвз — подходит к нему.

— Мистер Грейвз. Персиваль Грейвз из американской делегации, Директор отдела магического правопорядка США, — говорит он бодро. Пожалуй, даже слишком бодро — на другом берегу Атлантики такое поведение приветствуется, а в традиционной Британии он чувствует себя неуместно напористым. Но лучше уж так, чем начать заикаться и не знать, какое слово сказать сейчас. Альбус невероятно красив, и Геллерт отводит глаза, чтобы не пялиться так явно. Годы идут ему только на пользу, чего о нем самом сказать нельзя.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, — Альбус учтиво склоняет голову. — У вас ко мне какое-то дело?

— Не то чтобы дело, — Геллерт вынужден подчиняться правилам этой дурацкой игры. Делать вид, что они два совершенно незнакомых человека. Говорить о ничего не значащих пустяках. Пытаться зацепить Альбуса чем-то нейтральным, но интересным ему, а в идеале — им обоим. — Я наслышан о вас. Редко представляется шанс увидеть вживую столь одаренного чародея.

— Не скромничайте, мистер Грейвз, — теперь Альбус улыбается намного теплее. — Вы тоже весьма известны за пределами вашей страны. Не вы ли окончательно прекратили нападения вендиго на магглов на всем Западном побережье?

— Мы называем их не-магами, — Геллерт ответил уже немного свободнее. — Честно говоря, я удивлен, что моя скромная персона тоже может вызывать интерес.

— Даже не сомневайтесь. — Альбус уверенно кивнул, отчего очки немного сползли вниз по переносице. Когда Геллерт был рядом с ним в последний раз, нос был прямым и целым. Что же могло случиться с вечно осмотрительным Альбусом? — Я бы с удовольствием продолжил наше знакомство, но только не здесь. От этих коридоров у меня начинаются приступы клаустрофобии.

Геллерт коротко смеется и следует за Альбусом до лифта, который отвозит их вместе с еще пятью судьями наверх. Альбус разительно отличается от них, настолько, что Геллерт задается вопросом, что тот забыл в этом душном, отвратительном, погрязшем в бюрократии месте. Он всегда был уверен, что Альбус создан для громкой славы, блеска и величия. Как и он сам. Геллерт так и не понял, что тогда, очень давно, он сделал неправильно.

— У вас еще есть дела в Министерстве? — спрашивает Альбус и смотрит на него пристально, изучая, как нечто новое, требующее обязательного внимания.

— Нет, никаких, — Геллерт улыбается ему. Они стоят на том расстоянии друг от друга, которое считается приличным, и это ужасно неудобно, как будто они до сих пор на разных континентах. — Говоря по правде, я просто воспользовался своим служебным положением и хорошим отношением ко мне госпожи президент, мадам Пиквери, и увязался за компанию с делегацией.

— Вот как? — Альбус приподнял брови, делая вид, что удивлен. — Никогда не подумал бы, что у железной мадам Пиквери тоже есть любимцы.

— Не такая уж она и железная, какой кажется со стороны, — Геллерт изображает усмешку и думает, сколько еще времени они потратят на эти светские беседы, и хочет ли он сам еще чего-то, помимо них. И зачем он затеял все это. И почему он дергается, будто собирается на первое в своей жизни свидание?

— Да, конечно, вы правы. Но она всегда немного меня пугает, — теперь Альбус смеется уже легко и весело, голубые глаза за стеклами очков словно искрятся, и Геллерт не может не улыбнуться вместе с ним. Альбус всегда это умел — радоваться жизни так, словно он самый наивный, чистый и беззаботный человек на земле. И вдруг Альбус замолкает. Улыбка исчезает, но все же ее можно разглядеть в уголках губ. — Тогда подождите меня немного, мистер Грейвз, мне нужно оставить это скучное облачение здесь.

— А потом, я надеюсь, вы не будете против провести небольшую экскурсию? — Геллерт задает вопрос таким небрежным тоном, что, кажется, Альбус должен оскорбиться такому невниманию и отказать ему. Поэтому он смягчает интонацию сразу же, надеясь загладить впечатление: — Я никогда не видел магического Лондона и был бы счастлив, если бы вы прогулялись со мной.

— С удовольствием, — улыбка снова расцветает на его лице. — Дайте мне пару минут. Кстати, направо по коридору чудесный буфет.

— Как раз этого мне и не хватало, — Геллерт кивает как можно серьезнее и под понимающим взглядом Альбуса не выдерживает и тоже начинает улыбаться.

Может быть, это и хорошо, что сегодня он явился к Альбусу не самим собой, а Персивалем Грейвзом. Ничего не значащие беседы, сладости, теплая осень и улочки магического Лондона — просто и идеально, и Геллерт решает на эти три дня забыть о том, кто он есть на самом деле.

Чтобы попасть в магическую часть Лондона, им нужно пройти по Лондону, наводненному магглами, и Альбус чувствуетл себя здесь как рыба в воде.

— Наверное, вам все это кажется совершенно обыденным, — говорит он, шагая рядом, и то и дело оглядывается на тех магглов, которые, в свою очередь, оглядываются на него. Магглов можно понять — Альбус выделяется среди них буквально всем, от темно-фиолетовой мантии в пол до длинных развевающихся на ветру волос.  
— Не совсем, — отвечает Геллерт. На него тоже время от времени поглядывают, но, скорее всего, виной тому его более чем странный для магглов спутник. — Город совсем другой. Но если вы говорите о том, что мы постоянно вынуждены существовать рядом с магглами, то да, в этом вы правы.

— Должно быть, это трудно, — Альбус смотрит на него вопросительно. — Говоря по правде, из Министерства есть прямой путь в магический квартал через камины, но мне хотелось прогуляться. Я предпочитаю выходить из мира магов хотя бы здесь, чтобы еще раз напомнить себе, что и волшебники, и магглы, по сути, не слишком-то отличаются друг от друга. А еще здесь неподалеку есть неплохой книжный магазин, и надо сказать, что маггловские писатели ничем не уступают волшебникам…

Геллерт готов орать от несправедливости. Почему Альбусу нужно выбрать именно эту тему для разговора? Менее подходящую сложно было бы отыскать.

— Никогда не увлекался литературой, — отвечает он. Конечно, Геллерт врет. Если что-то и впечатляет его, так это литература, и если бы он не хотел подчинить себе весь мир собственнолично, он обязательно писал бы об этом толстые книги, чтобы ими потом зачитывались мальчишки, чтобы они впечатляли и толкали на подвиги, как и его когда-то… Но тот ответ, который он дал Альбусу, отлично подходит для американского аврора Грейвза.

— Очень жаль, — Альбус пожимает плечами. — Что ж, тогда прошу меня простить, но я слишком редко выбираюсь из Хогвартса в люди, чтобы я мог позволить себе пройти мимо.

Книжная лавка, в которую его приводит Альбус — темное и тесное место, где толкутся магглы, постоянно пихая его в бока.

— Неужели вам на самом деле нравится это? — недоуменно спрашивает Геллерт, наугад берет одну книгу с полки, открывает на середине и читает.

Альбус пожимает плечами и качает головой, глядя на него с улыбкой, как на пятилетнего ребенка, который не понимает, о чем говорит, и ему невозможно это объяснить.

— Я не думал, что вы настолько торопливы, мистер Грейвз, чтобы начинать читать книгу с середины. Если бы вы начинали произносить заклинание с середины, а не сначала, оно бы тоже не сработало так, как нужно.

— Что ж, вы правы, — Геллерт разводит руками.

Впрочем, книги здесь его все равно не интересуют, куда больше внимания привлекают люди. Серые и невзрачные каждый по отдельности, все вместе они сливаются в шумную и буйную массу, как река, которая по капле воды складывается в мощный поток. Если встать на пути потока, то он сметет тебя, как щепку, но если направить течение реки в новое русло, можно добиться потрясающих, немыслимых результатов, и без вреда для себя. Главное — сделать все с умом.

— Вы задумались? — Альбус подходит к нему сзади и легко касается плеча рукой, привлекая внимание к себе.

— Да, простите, — Геллерт улыбается, отмахиваясь от этих мыслей. Оказывается, быть Грейвзом даже мысленно не так-то легко, как ему казалось. Или это Альбус действует на него таким образом, мешая сосредоточиться?

— Ну что вы, прощения просить вовсе не за что. Я тоже часто задумываюсь в совершенно неподходящих для этого ситуациях. Например, сегодня на заседании суда я погрузился в размышления о неисчерпаемых возможностях трансфигурации, и вдруг меня прервали и потребовали голосовать. К счастью, я знал дело, которое слушается, и поэтому проголосовал против заключения в Азкабан невиновного.

— И это помогло несчастному? — спрашивает Геллерт, когда они выходят из темного и душного помещения на воздух.

— К счастью, мой голос имеет вес в суде, — Дамблдор довольно улыбается.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Впрочем, судов мне хватает и у себя. Может быть, расскажете мне о неисчерпаемых возможностях трансфигурации? Мне, конечно, далеко до вас, но я выписываю «Магический вестник» и регулярно читаю вашу колонку в нем, очень познавательно.

Альбус всегда был лучше него в трансфигурации, именно поэтому Геллерт и не пропускает ни одного выпуска с его глубоко теоретическими изысканиями, а потом думает, какие из них можно осуществить на практике.

— Подождите немного, уже совсем скоро мы доберемся до Косого переулка, и тогда говорить о магии будет проще. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то из магглов поймет сейчас наш разговор, но я привлекаю внимание даже своим видом. Боюсь, как бы меня самого не отправили под суд за нарушение статута секретности.

Альбус смеется легко и весело, а Геллерт готов оторвать голову всем тем магглам, которые пялятся на них именно в этот момент. Но он усмиряет свои желания и молча идет следом за Альбусом, который сворачивает на узкую улочку, а затем заходит в дверь очень старого и, несомненно, волшебного бара. «Дырявый котел» — Геллерт запрокидывает голову и читает полустершиеся буквы на вывеске. Вывеска качается на ветру и звонко поскрипывает, и нарисованный котел на треноге подпрыгивает ей в такт.

— Это самый старый паб Лондона, — говорит ему Альбус тоном заправского экскурсовода. — Он был основан в тысяча пятисотом году и первоначально не был скрыт от магглов. Правда, им здесь все равно не нравилось, и они спешили исчезнуть как можно скорее, — заканчивает Альбус и хмыкает, оглядываясь на него.

Геллерт рассматривает маленькое помещение бара — здесь даже темнее, чем в той книжной лавке, куда они заходили до этого. По углам сидят волшебники и волшебницы в длинных разномастных мантиях и шляпах, по столам бегают крысы и кошки, принадлежащие кому-то из посетителей, а главным украшением помещения служит большой каменный камин. Геллерту нравится здесь — здесь все намного правильнее и привычнее, чем в Нью-Йорке, где ненормальные законы вынуждают магов выглядеть так же, как магглы.

«Совсем уже с ума сошел со своими магглами, — одергивает он себя. — Зациклился, как будто это они — твоя навязчивая идея. Не лучше ли немного отвлечься? Вот и отвлекись».

— Здесь здорово, — говорит он искренне. Почему-то он ни разу до этого не был в магическом квартале Лондона. Берлин, Париж, Прага, Будапешт, Берн… Да, соваться в Лондон ему и не хотелось. Тем более, пока и на континенте хватало дел.

— Подождите, это только начало, — Альбус довольно посмеивается и бросает на него быстрые косые взгляды из-за очков. — Здесь и располагается наш вход в мир магии.

Они проходят «Дырявый котел» насквозь и оказываются на неширокой улочке, по которой видно с первого взгляда, что она полна магии. Геллерт улыбается и смотрит на Альбуса. Тот тоже поглядывает на него и выглядит очень довольным. И не удивительно — на месте Альбуса он бы тоже гордился.

— У нас нет ничего подобного, — говорит Геллерт и делает первый шаг по мостовой, камни которой настолько древние, что уже почти что сравнялись по высоте с пыльными зазорами между ними. — Наши владельцы магазинов, пабов, банков вынуждены скрываться в обычном городе. Как ваше Министерство магии.

— Еще в обычном Лондоне скрывается клиника Святого Мунго, — говорит Альбус. — Но вся жизнь кипит здесь.

Геллерт до сих пор четко и ясно помнит, как много лет назад Альбус рассказывал ему про волшебный Косой переулок, про кафе-мороженое и банк, в котором работают гоблины и который охраняет настоящий дракон. Про волшебные палочки Олливандера и аптеку с колдовскими снадобьями и зельями… Тогда он мечтал, что когда-нибудь, когда ситуация с сестрой Альбуса разрешится, они вдвоем побывают здесь, и Альбус покажет свои любимые места. Ну, можно сказать, что его мечта сбылась, правда, совсем не в то время и не тем образом, каким бы Геллерту хотелось. И все же…

— Покажете мне свои любимые места? — спрашивает он и добавляет: — Я ужасно люблю, когда мне рассказывают об улицах, которые помнят с детства. Это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

— С огромным удовольствием, — отвечает Альбус. Геллерту кажется, что тот хотел было подать ему руку, но в последний момент передумал. — А потом, если вы не будете против и я не утомлю вас рассказами, мы и поговорим о трансфигурации. Знаете, так сложно найти собеседника не по переписке…

— Отлично понимаю, — Геллерт серьезно кивает.

Во «Флориш и Блоттс» можно полистать нормальные книги с движущимися картинками, самосжигающимися страницами и зачарованными загадками.

— Смотрите, это моя любимая, — Альбус тянет руку к верхней полке и достает толстенный фолиант «Покорителей стихийной магии».

— Я тоже ее читал в детстве, — говорит Геллерт. — Наверное, раз десять прочитал.

— Я — минимум тридцать, — парирует Альбус, и его глаза сверкают озорством. — «Стояла ранняя весна, и Энгельберт, глядя в окно, мечтал, чтобы дождь прекратился и его выпустили из дома, полного жутких привидений. Когда призрак кровавой дамы прошел сквозь него, дрожь пробрала все тело мальчика…»

— «…а его сердце сковал смертельный холод. Желание выбраться на волю стало нестерпимым, и в эту секунду из-за туч выглянули первые солнечные лучи», — продолжает Геллерт и смеется. Кажется, он готов процитировать на память как минимум еще пару страниц. — Пожалуй, я куплю эту книгу.

— Жаль, но остался только один экземпляр… — тянет Альбус и смотрит на него хитро. Геллерт пожимает плечами и отворачивается, делая вид, что ему все равно и не очень-то и хотелось. Альбус расплачивается за книгу, вынимает из чернильницы на витрине перо и пишет на чистой первой странице: «Дорогому другу Г. в подарок от А. П. В. Б. Д.».

— С детства любил аббревиатуры, — говорит он и протягивает Геллерту книгу. — Мне иногда кажется, что в них смысла даже больше, чем в обыкновенных именах.

— Возможно, — отвечает Геллерт. Он уменьшает книгу заклинанием и кладет в карман пальто.

«Неужели Альбус догадался? Но как? И не все ли тебе равно, пока он шутит с тобой, улыбается и не собирается тебя задерживать?»

Они проходят по Косому переулку до самого его конца. Геллерт разглядывает новейшие модели метел для квиддича с отполированной до блеска широкой ручкой. Геллерт любуется на мужские и женские мантии и широкополые остроконечные шляпы на манекенах в витрине. Геллерт снизу вверх смотрит на белоснежные высокие стены волшебного банка, из которого за всю его историю ничего не было украдено.

— А здесь все покупают волшебные палочки, — говорит Альбус, подходя к магазинчику Олливандера. — Их семейство изготавливает самые лучшие палочки уже больше двух тысяч лет. Понимаете, мистер Грейвз? Две тысячи лет они служат волшебству, — говорит Альбус тихим восхищенным голосом и качает головой.

— Я тоже слышал, что лучшие мастера волшебных палочек остались в Европе, — говорит он, разглядывая в окне магазина бесконечные ряды стеллажей, заставленных маленькими коробочками, в каждой из которых хранится маленькое чудо, ключ к магии для еще одного волшебника. — Правда, я слышал, что лучшие палочки делают Грегоровичи в Восточной Европе.

— Говорят, к нему каким-то чудом попала та самая легендарная бузинная палочка, — Альбус пожимает плечами, — но больше он ничем не примечателен. Но разве в Америке нет своих мастеров?

— Традиция пользоваться волшебными палочками пришла в Америку только вместе с переселенцами из Европы. До этого местные племена пользовались стихийной и невербальной магией. Конечно, результаты были намного хуже… А в Лютный переулок вы часто заглядываете?

— Вы интересуетесь как аврор или как пользователь? — Альбус весело смеется. — Так или иначе, я бы не хотел показывать вам и эту часть магического Лондона. Боюсь, потом владельцы местных лавчонок не оберутся проблем с обысками. Про вас ходят слухи, мистер Грейвз, что вы безжалостны к тем, кто использует черную магию.

— Слухи сильно преувеличены, — Геллерт качает головой и передразнивает: — Так или иначе, я не стал бы вмешиваться в дела этой части магического Лондона, как и любой другой.

— Тогда зачем вы здесь, мистер Грейвз?— спрашивает Альбус и смотрит на него серьезно и пронзительно, словно видит его насквозь, а в следующую секунду он уже улыбается, как ни в чем не бывало. — Здесь неподалеку кафе-мороженое. Вы любите мороженое? Лимонное у Фортескью просто умопомрачительное!

С этими словами Альбус отворачивается от него и удаляется по теневой стороне Косого переулка. Геллерт снова смотрит на его спину, затылок, длинные волосы, на пояс, стягивающий мантию на талии. Так легко поверить, что сейчас Альбус обернется к нему и окажется тем же семнадцатилетним подростком, которого Геллерт встретил когда-то. Но Альбус оборачивается, смотрит вопросительно поверх очков, склонив голову, и иллюзия развеивается.

— Долго вас ждать? — спрашивает он громко. Таких нот в его голосе Геллерт не слышал раньше. Теперь Альбус научился требовать, приказывать, быть жестким.

— Я догоню, — отвечает он и неторопливо идет за ним следом.

Кафе-мороженое Фортескью выглядит совсем как домик из сказки про Гензеля и Гретель — наверное, каждый ребенок приходит в восторг, проходя мимо стеклянной витрины, за которой в воздухе парят хрустящие вафельные рожки, наполненные разноцветными шариками. Рожки кружатся в хороводе, подпрыгивая и взмывая вверх, стукаются о стекло и отлетают обратно.

Помещение внутри небольшое, но Альбус уверенно проходит к дальнему столику и улыбается розовощекому пухлому старику-продавцу, который тут же выбегает из-за прилавка и приветствует Альбуса как старого знакомого, с интересом поглядывая на его спутника.

— Мне, пожалуйста, как обычно, — говорит Альбус. — А мистеру Грейвзу ваше фирменное клубничное.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я люблю клубничное? — спрашивает Геллерт, когда старичок спешно удаляется.

— Я думаю, это совпадение, — Альбус улыбается, щурится довольно и смотрит на Геллерта из-под ресниц.

«А я так не думаю», — отвечает Геллерт ему про себя. Невольно вспоминается, что тетушка Батильда всегда ждала его в гости еще и потому, что рядом с Геллертом клубника на ее грядках вырастала огромной, а Геллерт просто знал нужное заклинание.

Старик возвращается быстро, ставит перед ними две большие порции, украшенные прыгающим цветным мармеладом, и удаляется. Геллерт оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, где он, но продавца нигде не видно.

— Уже сто лет здесь не был, — говорит ему Альбус доверительно, вонзая в желтый шарик серебряную ложку. — Почему-то всем кажется, что они уже слишком взрослые для того, чтобы наслаждаться такими маленькими радостями жизни, как мороженое. А одному бывать здесь слишком грустно, я сам себе начинаю казаться очень старым и очень одиноким.

— Ну что вы, вам еще явно нет сотни лет, — Геллерт улыбается ему тонко, и Альбус, до этого пытавшийся состроить грустное выражение лица, весело усмехается. — Но скажу вам по секрету, я бы никогда не пошел есть мороженое в детском кафе у себя в Америке, потому что имидж серьезного начальника пришлось бы восстанавливать пару лет.

Теперь Альбус уже откровенно смеется, прикрывая лицо ладонью, а потом резко обрывает смех, будто отсекает ножом.

— Я любил бывать здесь ребенком. Родители вели нас с братом и сестрой в Косой переулок, потому что я упрашивал их побывать здесь как можно скорее, а не ждать, пока мне стукнет одиннадцать, и я буду собираться в Хогвартс. Я думал, все они будут так рады, когда я наконец-то на самом деле пойду в школу, но до того, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать, на сестру напали магглы, и она сошла с ума, а отец попал в Азкабан за то, что хотел отомстить, и умер там.

Что? Геллерт моментально выпрямляет спину и подается вперед. Это просто невероятно, немыслимо! Конечно, он знал про сумасшествие Арианы, но он ни разу не слышал про отца Альбуса. Тот просто ничего не говорил тогда, а Геллерт не хотел спрашивать, особенно из-за того что Альбус пару дней назад похоронил и мать.

— Это ужасно, — говорит он с внутренним содроганием. — Я сочувствую вам.

— Вы можете называть меня Альбусом.. Я думаю, так нам обоим будет проще. Моего отца, кстати, тоже звали Персиваль, поэтому надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я все-таки остановлюсь на мистере Грейвзе?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он торопливо. Все это не укладывается в голове. — Альбус, простите, но это за гранью моего понимания. Ваш отец попал в тюрьму из-за магглов, погиб там, а вы так спокойно ходите среди них, восхищаетесь ими, читаете их книжки?

— Вас это так сильно впечатлило, мистер Грейвз? — спрашивает Альбус и смотрит пристально. — Но мы хотели поговорить о трансфигурации, если я не ошибаюсь?

— Вы… Ты странно ведешь себя, — Геллерт давно забыл о своем мороженом, да и обо всем остальном на свете тоже. — Я тебя не понимаю. Ты притаскиваешь меня сюда, говоришь странными намеками, кидаешь мне трогательные истории о своем далеком детстве, в чем-то подозреваешь…

— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — Альбус качает головой. — Все это может выглядеть неприятно, и я понимаю, почему вы злитесь…

— Дамблдор, если ты используешь каждого первого встречного как пешку в своих экспериментах, то я не хочу в этом участвовать, — Геллерт пытается последовать отличному совету Альбуса и успокоиться, но сделать это не так-то просто. А он был практически уверен в том, что за долгие годы успел оставить позади свою детскую вспыльчивость.

— Пожалуйста, не уходите, — теперь Альбус просит, протягивая к нему руку, и Геллерт мельком касается его пальцев. — Мне очень хочется поговорить с вами.

— Тогда позволь мне для начала тоже провести небольшой эксперимент?

— Со мной? — Альбус медленно опускает руку, и Геллерт видит, как в голубых глазах разгораются искры интереса. Альбус обожает эксперименты, этого нельзя у него отнять и этим нельзя не воспользоваться.

— Да.

— Ну что же. — Он разводит руками. — Пожалуйста, приступайте. Надеюсь, я еще не успел заслужить в ваших глазах смертельного проклятия.

— Не успел, к сожалению, — Геллерт поднимает волшебную палочку, шепчет заклинание, отводящее взгляды. Альбус удивленно смотрит, как Геллерт кладет палочку с тихим стуком, поднимается, обходит стол, наклоняется к нему и целует.

Альбус отвечает мгновенно, словно только этого и ждал. Геллерт целует резко, жестко сминая губы, проникая языком так глубоко, как только может, не давая сопротивляться. Альбус и не хочет сопротивляться — он кладет руки ему на плечи, обнимает за шею, подтягивается вверх и встает на ноги, а затем толкает Геллерта к ближайшей стене, прижимает к ней и перехватывает инициативу. Геллерт совсем не против, он обнимает Альбуса, дергает завязанный пояс, чтобы распахнуть мантию. Дыхание начинает сбиваться, воздуха не хватает, но Альбус не обращает на это внимания, не давая поцелую закончиться, вцепляется зубами. Возбуждение настолько острое, что прошивает все его тело электрическими разрядами, ударяя одновременно в голову и в пах.

— Как ты думаешь, — Геллерт пытается одновременно целоваться, говорить, смеяться, прижимать Альбуса к себе и не думать ни о чем, — мое заклинание достаточно сильное, чтобы я трахнул тебя на этом самом столе с мороженым, и на нас никто не посмотрел?

— Да, я думаю, ты отлично научился отводить от себя взгляды, — отвечает Альбус, отрываясь на пару мгновений. — Но вообще-то это я надеялся быть сверху.

— А больше ты ничего не хотел? — Геллерт вырывается, но только для того, чтобы поменяться местами, и к стене прижат уже Альбус. Теперь, когда первая волна восторга схлынула, можно немного растянуть удовольствие, и главное — не начинать думать.

Он обнимает Альбуса, осторожно снимает с носа очки — боже, как давно он делал это в последний раз, — и целует уже спокойнее, нежнее, осознаннее. Голова идет кругом. Альбус отвечает совершенно беззастенчиво, лезет вперед, перебивает, они сталкиваются языками и зубами.

— Я надеюсь, ты серьезно говорил про этот стол? — спрашивает Геллерт.

— Да, вполне. Даже более чем, — Альбус кивает, проезжается длинным носом по его щеке, грея дыханием.

— Это что, еще одна детская мечта? Переспать с первым встречным в любимом кафе? — Геллерт громко шепчет ему на ухо.

— Не совсем детская, — Альбус тихо смеется. — И не с первым встречным.

Альбус поворачивает к нему голову, они стукаются носами, губы снова встречаются, но не думать с каждой секундой получается все хуже. Что происходит, почему Альбус его не остановил? Он догадался? Да, скорее всего, не зря же он делает все эти намеки. Или нет? Или он просто вынуждает его раскрыться, провоцирует своим ненормальным поведением на необычные выходки. Как бы Грейвз, суровый и прожженный аврор, реагировал на подобное?

Самое смешное в том, что Геллерт совершенно не уверен, что Грейвзу бы тоже не понравилось все, что происходит сейчас. Потому что против Альбуса невозможно устоять. И потому что такие предложения случаются раз в жизни. Геллерт представляет себе, как он отходит на два больших шага назад, поправляет одежду, приглаживает волосы и говорит какую-нибудь бессмыслицу об удавшемся эксперименте… Нет, такой вариант развития событий ему категорически не нравится.

— Вы интересовались моей скромной персоной? — спрашивает Геллерт, перехватывает руки Альбуса, прижимает их к стене за его спиной, продолжая шептать на ухо. — Иначе я не понимаю, почему наша спонтанная экскурсия по городу свернула на эту колею.

— Это была ваша идея, мистер Грейвз, — теперь это обращение звучит откровенной насмешкой. — Вы не ожидали такой реакции? И что вы намереваетесь делать дальше?

Альбус выворачивается, и они снова меняются местами. Геллерт чувствует лопатками каменную кладку стены, а грудью прижимается к груди Альбуса, и от этого горячо и душно, он дергает на шее галстук, ослабляя его, но это нисколько не помогает. Колено Альбуса между его ног, и все это кажется нереальным, просто немыслимым. И кажется, Альбус всерьез намеревается сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас. За его спиной продавец сидит и читает газету, ни разу не взглянув в их сторону.

— Хотите еще одну историю, мистер Грейвз?— спрашивает он. Геллерт откидывает голову назад, прислоняясь затылком к холодной стене, и внимательно, не отрываясь ни на секунду, смотрит, кивает.

В горле пересохло, Геллерт сглатывает с трудом. Он хочет историю, хочет Альбуса, хочет продлить момент и одновременно разрешить эту странную ситуацию так или иначе. Вместо всего этого он осторожно вынимает руки из захвата и обнимает Альбуса за шею. Пальцы словно по собственной воле развязывают тугую ленту, и волосы рассыпаются по спине и плечам. Альбус вздыхает глубоко, ведет головой из стороны в сторону, и тяжелая волна волос колышется за его спиной. Геллерт зарывается в волосы руками и слышит тихий вздох, тянется за прикосновением, прикрывает глаза.

— Я жду историю, Альбус, — Геллерт собирает пальцы в кулак и тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и открывая горло, в которое хочется впиться поцелуем — или зубами.

— История будет короткой, но я думаю, что вам понравится, — говорит он негромко, глядя в потолок с закинутой головой. Геллерту нравится держать его так, а Альбус не сопротивляется. — Когда я закончил Хогвартс, у меня ненадолго появился друг. Любовник. Возлюбленный. До сих пор не знаю, как это называется. У нас с ним как будто была одна душа на двоих. Но мы очень быстро расстались навсегда. А вы похожи на него.

Геллерт понимает, почему Альбус предпочитает сейчас не смотреть на него. Даже если тот говорит правду и не подозревает в нем того самого давнего друга и далее по списку. Наверное, если бы он был настоящим Грейвзом, он бы почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

— Похожи? — переспрашивает Геллерт. Он отпускает волосы и обхватывает лицо Альбуса с обеих сторон ладонями, изображая нежность, на самом деле — заставляя смотреть на себя. — Насколько похожи?

— Совершенно, — Альбус отвечает серьезно и улыбается. — Как будто вы и он — один человек. Только внешность совсем другая. Но вы, я помню, хотели поговорить о трансфигурации?

Все. Геллерту остается только думать, где он успел проколоться, но этим он займется позже.

— Уже не хочу, — говорит он. Кажется, голос пропал. — Прости.

— Это уже давно не важно, — отвечает Альбус и наклоняется к нему за поцелуем, говорит прямо в губы: — Сделай что-нибудь, скорее.

Геллерт его прекрасно понимает — еще немного, и они оба завязнут в никому не нужных воспоминаниях и размышлениях, теряя настоящий момент. Он прижимается к губам Альбуса, раздвигая их языком, и отталкивает его от себя. Альбус идет спиной вперед, ни разу не посмотрев, куда именно, не отрываясь от него, расстегивая на жилете чертовы тугие пуговицы.

Геллерт смотрит на стол, но тот кажется слишком маленьким и ненадежным, зато ему нравится большое окно за ним. Когда они приближаются к стеклу, рожки с разноцветными шариками, порхавшие в окне до этого, пугливо разлетаются в стороны, как стайка птиц. Геллерт разворачивает Альбуса лицом к стеклу и зарывается лицом в волосы, целует шею сзади. Он даже не надеялся на то, что ему хоть однажды удастся подойти так близко. Да что там, не только подойти… Геллерт внезапно осознает, что он просто не знает, что ему делать со всем этим, потому что хочется сделать слишком многое.

— И все-таки, — спрашивает он, обнимая Альбуса одной рукой. Вторая рука накрывает руку Альбуса, которой тот опирается о широкий и, кстати, очень удобный подоконник. Геллерт гладит тонкие длинные пальцы, прослеживая каждую жилку. — Как ты догадался?

— Много мелочей, которые сложились в единую картину, — отвечает тот. — И ни одна из них не является фактическим доказательством. Я до сих пор думаю, что могу ошибаться, а американский аврор Грейвз просто не против воспользоваться ситуацией. И я не хочу в этом убедиться или разувериться до конца.

Геллерт кивает — так действительно лучше. Хотя ему повезло больше, потому что он видит перед собой настоящего Альбуса, а тот довольствуется лишь чужим телом, которое попалось под руку случайно.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего не отпускает до сих пор. Геллерт подозревает, что оно останется с ним навсегда. Одетые в длинные темные мантии волшебники и волшебницы спешат по своим делам и не обращают ровно никакого внимания на них, стоящих в окне во весь рост. Геллерт успел отлично отработать это заклинание, отводя ненужные взгляды от их с Криденсом встреч в подворотнях. Сладкие запахи десертов щекочут нос и мешаются с запахом волос. Альбус стоит в его объятиях, старается ровно вдыхать и выдыхать, но его выдает колотящееся сердце. Альбус напряжен, но он прижимается спиной и ягодицами так тесно, как только может.

— И часто ты так развлекаешься? — шепчет Геллерт громко в ухо, положив на плечо Альбуса подбородок. Кажется,он мог бы простоять так вечность. — Находишь симпатичного волшебника в полном расцвете сил и представляешь себе, что он на самом деле — кто-то другой?

Альбус смеется, его грудь мелко вибрирует.

— Это мне не нужно, — говорит он, заводит руку назад и гладит Геллерта по бедру сверху вниз, ведет медленно, всей ладонью, давая почувствовать ее тепло и тяжесть каждой клеткой, и дышать становится тяжело. — Однажды, в те далекие годы юношества, я в романтическом порыве срезал с головы моего друга прядь его прекрасных светлых волос…

— Альбус! — Геллерт шипит возмущенно, но прижимает его к себе еще плотнее и кусает за шею в отместку и просто потому, что хочется. Когда этот умник успел отрезать его волосы, да еще и так, что Геллерт ничего не заметил?

— И если вы подумали, что я использую их для оборотного зелья, то вы ошибаетесь, — Альбус продолжает веселиться, только его рука на бедре Геллерта становится все настойчивее. — Я просто любуюсь ими, иногда позволяю себе прикоснуться. Как вы думаете, это плохо?

— Альбус, я не знаю, что тебе ответить, — Геллерт неторопливо расстегивает мантию, словно раскрывает свой самый долгожданный подарок. — Ты или сознательно и расчетливо давишь на жалость, или ты на самом деле где-то в глубине души прячешь сентиментальную девицу из дамских романов. Или совмещаешь оба варианта.

Вместо ответа Альбус добирается рукой до его члена и накрывает его — Геллерт глубоко вздыхает и давится воздухом, — неторопливо гладит, сжимает, отпускает, снова убирает руку и ведет вниз. Геллерт наконец-то заканчивает с пуговицами на рубашке Альбуса и касается обнаженной груди, спускается, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, и останавливается на втянутом, напряженном животе.

— Только представь на одну секунду, — шепчет Геллерт, касаясь губами уха, посасывая мочку, отчего ровное дыхание, которое Альбус изо всех сил старался сохранить, сбивается, — что мое заклятие рассеется, и все, кто ходит по улице, увидят тебя в витрине детского кафе-мороженого, полураздетого, с неизвестным мужчиной. А если я сейчас сделаю вот так, — Геллерт быстро расправляется с ремнем и застежкой брюк, просовывает руку в штаны и обхватывает твердый член ладонью, ведет вверх по всей длине, — то картина станет еще более красноречивой…

Альбус откидывает голову назад, на его плечо, находит губы, и теперь уже Геллерту становится не важно все, что он говорил до этого. Он просто целуется с Альбусом, дрочит Альбусу на виду у всего Косого переулка, всего магического Лондона, черт, да у всего мира на виду. Это заводит так сильно, что голова начинает кружиться, а собственные брюки становятся чудовищно тесными. Геллерт, не отрывая одной руки от Альбуса, второй пытается поспешно справиться и со своей одеждой. Получается, правда, только с третьей попытки, да и то чудом, потому что он уже не видит перед собой ничего, кроме лица Альбуса, его волос, его прикрытых глаз и вздрагивающих рыжих ресниц, и чувствует только его тело рядом, его жар, его и свое собственное возбуждение.

— Альбус, — шепчет он между поцелуями и повторяет, потому что не верит, что все это происходит на самом деле, — Альбус, Ал…

Тот с коротким стоном отрывается от Геллерта, разворачивается, закидывает руку на шею, а другую кладет поверх его, накрывая оба члена и начиная двигаться с ним в одном ритме. Геллерт снова находит его губы, и это так восхитительно, так правильно, что невозможно оторваться и прекратить. Даже если бы сейчас на них смотрели все вокруг, он бы не смог остановиться, и плевать на последствия. Альбус толкается бедрами и коротко стонет ему в рот.

— Открой глаза, — говорит Геллерт. — Посмотри на меня.

Альбус неохотно, но все же делает то, о чем его просили, и Геллерт проваливается в эти глаза с головой, полностью, потому что они совершенно не изменились. Геллерт вспоминает, как он зажимал Альбуса под старой деревянной лестницей в доме тетушки, и когда лестница начинала скрипеть над их головами, это было знаком — пора было прекращать, спешно приглаживать волосы и изображать горячий обоюдный интерес к какому-то новому заклинанию. Летнее тепло, горячее тело рядом, которое отзывается на каждое прикосновение, влажные теплые губы, верткий язык, восхитительно твердый член в руке или во рту — все это мешается с тем, что происходит сейчас. Геллерт хочет еще, хочет намного больше. Идиотское детское кафе совершенно для этого не подходит, но у них будет еще целый вечер и два дня впереди. Альбус бездумно перебирает его волосы, дергает, накручивает на палец выбившуюся прядь и двигает рукой быстрее, еще быстрее, не давая опомниться, пока наконец не выплескивается на их сплетенные руки, и Геллерт мгновенно кончает следом, в очередной раз произнося имя на выдохе.

Еще минуту они стоят, не двигаясь. Геллерт боится, что когда они отойдут друг от друга, это простое, но очень яркое волшебство развеется.

«Приди в себя», — говорит он себе мысленно и чувствует, как их объятие, которое было не разорвать еще минуту назад, становится все больше в тягость. Он первый отшатывается, делает шаг назад и заставляет себя поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Альбуса.

У того все лицо залито краской, горят даже уши, и глаз он не поднимает. Он выглядит ужасно нелепым со спущенными штанами, в длинной мантии. Геллерт ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы ее снять, и всю остальную одежду тоже снять, и продолжить в более подходящем месте. С кроватью, где никто не будет их отвлекать.

Это длится ровно секунду или даже меньше, а потом Альбус поднимает глаза, смотрит вопросительно, отворачивается и начинает приводить себя в порядок.

Когда они оба выглядят прилично, и ничего вокруг не может больше их выдать, Геллерт снимает заклинание, и они садятся обратно за стол друг напротив друга. Оба молчат, пока к ним подходит продавец.

— Ваше мороженое совсем растаяло, — говорит он с обреченной тоской в голосе и тут же поясняет, трагично заломив брови: — У меня никогда прежде такого не случалось.

— Все в порядке, — Геллерт улыбается ему приветливо и тепло — поразительно, как легко это у него получается. — Наша беседа оказалась слишком горячей и слишком длительной, никакой лед бы не выдержал рядом долго.

— Но как же?.. — пытается спросить продавец, пытается что-то показать жестами, но Геллерт прижимает к губам палец. — А может быть, еще?..

— Ничего не нужно, спасибо, — отвечает он твердо, и продавец уходит, ссутулившись. К счастью, его тут же отвлекают двое вошедших: мама и дочка, обе с черными густыми кудрями и в дорогой одежде. Геллерт наблюдает, не снимая с лица улыбку, как девочка тыкает пальцем в витрину и говорит что-то высоким требовательным тоном. Вдруг она замечает его взгляд, поворачивается к нему, сердито хмурит брови и топает ножкой. Теперь на них смотрит и мать девочки, и Геллерт отворачивается.

Альбус молчит до сих пор. Он сидит с прямой спиной, глядя вперед и соединив пальцы обеих рук возле лица.

— Альбус? — Геллерт в конце концов не выдерживает.

— Да, мистер Грейвз? — Альбус переводит на него взгляд, как ни в чем не бывало. Очки в тонкой оправе снова украшают его переносицу, и за ними Альбус кажется таким серьезным и неприступным, как никогда прежде. — Вы хотите еще что-то мне сказать?

— Я всегда знал, что ты… необычный. Во всех газетах пишут про твою эксцентричность. Но трахаться здесь… — Геллерт театральным жестом обводит помещение рукой.

— Это было неожиданное решение, — говорит Альбус и пожимает плечами. — Впрочем, не могу сказать, что вышло плохо…

— Плохо?.. — Геллерт задыхается от возмущения и тут же берет себя в руки. — Может быть, ты тогда объяснишь, что это был за акт неожиданной откровенности?

— Нет, — Альбус качает головой, продолжая напряженно о чем-то размышлять.

— Может быть, поделишься своими мыслями?

— С удовольствием, — Альбус наконец оживает и улыбается — правда, это выглядит скорее как кривая пародия на улыбку. — Я думаю, что вам пора вернуться в Министерство, потому что я, к сожалению, не могу уделить вам больше времени.

Теперь Альбус смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и этот взгляд красноречивее любых слов. «Все, это конец, — осознает Геллерт. — Провал». На языке вертится только что-то колкое, он бы хотел напомнить, что еще десять минут назад Альбус говорил совсем не то, а точнее, вовсе не говорил. Но Геллерт отвечает другое:

— Отличное решение, Альбус. Двадцать семь лет прошло, а желание отомстить за то, что мальчика бросили и разбили ему сердце, живо до сих пор? У тебя получилось.

— Я провожу вас, — говорит Альбус. — У меня есть доступ в зал для перемещения.

Он поднимается и протягивает Геллерту руку, за которую тот с удовольствием берется и сжимает так, что тонкие пальцы хрустят. Но не ломаются, жаль.

— И все же ответьте мне на вопрос, — говорит Альбус, когда они неторопливым шагом следуют по Косой аллее в обратном направлении. Геллерт оглядывается, надеясь запомнить каждый магазин. В конце концов, это тоже может оказаться полезным когда-нибудь, никогда нельзя пренебрежительно относиться к новой информации. — Я надеюсь, вы читали мою статью о полной трансфигурации человеческого тела?

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно говорит Геллерт, провожая взглядом то самое окно, в котором они вдвоем были совсем недавно. Сейчас парящие рожки с мороженым заняли за стеклом свое законное место. — Анимагия — ее частный случай.

— Даже анимагия является очень сложной материей для большинства волшебников. Никто из ныне живущих не может превращаться именно в то существо, какое он выбрал бы сознательно. Обычно анимагический облик, как вам известно, получается спонтанно и является некоторым следствием внутренних черт и качеств волшебника.

— Да, это так, — Геллерт отвечает коротко, но потом не выдерживает и продолжает: — Однако истории известно как минимум два случая, когда волшебники умели обращаться в то животное, какое им бы хотелось. Первый — могущественная славянская ведьма, которая по своему желанию становилась то жабой, то лебедем, то лисицей. Но и у нее было всего лишь три облика. Второй случай интереснее. Один из африканских колдунов отдал дьяволу свою душу за умение превращаться в любое животное по первому желанию.

— Все ясно, — Альбус усмехается и качает головой. — Я подозревал, что черная магия может дать больше возможностей…

— Несравнимо больше, — Геллерт кивает и добавляет: — Я говорю это как директор Отдела магического правопорядка, конечно же. И я могу сказать с большой долей уверенности, что превращение одного человека в другого теоретически вполне возможно.

— Это интересно, мистер Грейвз, — говорит Альбус и входит в полутьму «Дырявого котла». — Но что становится с самим волшебником? Я боюсь, что цена за такое невероятное умение может оказаться слишком высокой, а последствия будут необратимыми.

— Альбус, прекрати строить из себя наивного дурачка, — Геллерт резко его обрывает. Да, последствия действительно оказались не самыми приятными, и это оказалось неожиданным сюрпризом даже для него. А ведь Геллерт так любил свою прежнюю внешность. — В мире огромное множество необратимых вещей. Я многое хотел бы изменить в своем прошлом. Наверное, ты тоже хотел бы. Каждый бы хотел, но это не имеет больше никакого значения.

— Не могу согласиться с вами, — тихо говорит Альбус и подходит к камину. — Я считаю, что все, что с нами случается, в итоге, к лучшему. Вы первый. Нужно сказать «Министерство магии».

Геллерт зачерпывает полную горсть черного порошка, заходит внутрь камина и кидает порошок в огонь.

Альбус выходит из камина следом за ним, снова подхватывает под локоть и ведет к лифту, продолжая разговор. Мимо них пробегают работники, спешащие по министерским делам, но и они успевают заметить их и обернуться в удивлении. Альбус же не обращает на них внимания.

— Даже если это возможно в теории, на практике… Это же просто невероятно! — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится лихорадочное возбуждение, которое Альбус мгновенно усмиряет. — Даже если кто-то сумеет добиться нужного эффекта и превратиться в другого человека, на поддержание внешности уйдет вся его энергия.

— Альтернативные источники магии помогают и в этом случае, — отвечает Геллерт с легкой усмешкой.

— У этого способа есть один минус — что же случается с тем человеком, личину которого носит другой? — спрашивает Альбус, когда они остаются вдвоем в коридоре, ведущему к залу с международными порт-ключами. Возле самой двери, украшенной витыми кованными листьями и животными, Альбус одними губами шепчет заклинание, отпирающее зал. Геллерт с сожалением переступает через порог, Альбус следует в полушаге за ним.

— Вариантов множество, — отвечает он нехотя, — почему ты сразу думаешь о плохом? Двое могут быть в сговоре, или один держит другого в заложниках, чтобы два человека с одинаковой внешностью не смущали умы людей. Или смерть, да. По моему мнению, смерть предпочтительнее, если необходимости в человеке больше нет. — Геллерт пожимает плечами. — Может быть, хватит этого цирка, Альбус, хотя бы напоследок, когда ты сделал все, чтобы выпроводить меня?

Они подходят к покрытому золотом орлу — символу Магического конгресса США.

— Нет, мистер Грейвз. — Альбус стоит прямо, скрестив на груди руки, запахнув мантию, надвинув очки на переносицу высоко — он отгородился от Геллерта полностью. — В вашем положении я бы не стал сейчас со мной спорить. И я надеюсь, что это был ваш первый и последний визит в Британию.

— Спасибо за теплый прием, — Геллерт предпочитает не отвечать на эти угрозы. Он склоняет голову, улыбаясь Альбусу, и протягивает руку к порт-ключу, — и за увлекательную экскурсию. Я, в свою очередь, буду надеяться на продолжение нашего знакомства. Уверен, оно последует рано или поздно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Геллерт касается блестящего золотом крыла.


End file.
